Nowadays, illumination light devices suitable for outdoor usage always have a single fixed way of being used. When a user hangs a camping lamp on a high place, the camping lamp can only illuminate somewhere around the high place, but can't illuminate the place beneath the hanging position because of its structure. Further, in order to fulfill people's usage requirements, people doing outdoor activities usually bring various kinds of illumination light devices. In this way, people will have to bring a lot of things, the burden on the user will become heavier, and it will be inconvenient to bring them.